


The Interview

by Lady_Anne_ONymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming out - Kinda, M/M, Press Conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anne_ONymous/pseuds/Lady_Anne_ONymous
Summary: The team gives a press conference after a relationship is revealed to the public. Steve gives his two cents... plus.(This is probably the shortest thing I will EVER publish! Also, I stink at titles. I'm sorry!)





	The Interview

The whole team, minus Thor (who was busy helping build New Asgard), was seated together as reporters went more than a little nuts.

"Captain America," yelled a reporter Steve didn't know, "what do you think of this new development?"

"I think," he said, squeezing his microphone so tight he could hear the plastic whining, "that who either of them loves should not be fodder for the evening news. You're the ones making a big deal of it."

"Are you saying, Captain, that you don't have a problem with gays? You, a man from the 30s and 40s?"

"Also a man of the 2010s. And not everyone used to be as homophobic as people think... or as straight. Bucky, as a matter of fact, is gay."

The reporters went _insane_ , screaming out questions. "I refuse to say anything else until you all calm down."

Finally, several minutes later, they had calmed down and another reporter spoke up. "What about Bucky's reputation as a ladies man?"

"He had a reputation for takin' ladies out and showin' 'em a good time... and for never pushin' 'em for more. If you can find a _legitimate_ report of him askin' for sex, I'll donate a thousand dollars to any charity you choose. Buck went out with ladies because it _was_ dangerous to be gay back then, and two men living together was highly suspect, and, Lord knows, I wasn't exactly anybody's idea of a dream date at the time. I'm bisexual. I'm the only one that was interested in the ladies."

"Were you, as some people have suggested, together, Captain? What about Peggy Carter?"

"Yes, we were together... we've _been_ together since I was fifteen. And Peggy knew. I told her not long after I met her. I loved her, but I wasn't _in_ love with her. Despite what some people thought, we were more like siblings than anything else. She was the first woman to ever see Steve Rogers... even before I was Captain America."

He took a deep breath, trying not to roll his eyes. "Look, the point I'm trying to make is that Bruce and Tony are happy, and I'll fight anyone that says them loving each other is wrong. I would have back in the 30s too... I just would have gotten my butt kicked doing it. Any other _valid_ questions?"

They moved on to questioning the rest of the team as he saw a flash of black and silver out of the corner of his eye, holding back a smile as he realized Bucky was standing just out of view of the cameras.

Bucky gave him a smile and a nod and disappeared back out of view.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who wants to whine "But he outed Bucky!!!"... Do you REALLY think Steve would EVER out a friend, especially Bucky, without their express permission? Really??? Of course they discussed it! Bucky stays away from the cameras when he can, otherwise he'd have been up on that stage, proudly proclaiming his sexuality!


End file.
